There's A Spider in the Bath
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Cool, calm and collected - Sirius Black is Remus' 'boy next door' crush. But is he always as suave as he appears? Apparently not when faced with eight-legged fiends. Wolfstar. One-shot. Silly fluff really


**This is my (late) Secret Santa for the lovely Shanon (JailyForever). I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prompts**

 **Insane House Challenge -** 762\. (scenario) Big ass spider in the bath (shortened version of the prompt)

 **365 Prompts -** 2\. (word) provoke

 **Writing Club -** Showtime - 9. (plot point) meeting someone

 **Writing Club -** Liza's Loves - 2. Write about Remus Lupin

 **Winter Challenges -** Days of the Year - 24th December - Write about Remus Lupin

 **Bath Bomb -** 4\. Sirius Black/ Lupin

 **Cheese Board -** Orange Marmalade - Wine glass

 **Word Count: 1085**

* * *

There's a Spider in the Bath

With a grating jangle, the ring of keys fell from Remus's fumbling fingers to land in a heap on the floor. For a long moment, he did nothing but stare down at them silently fuming at the injustice of life and how at the end of such a long, hard day not even opening the door to his apartment would go right. It was getting ridiculous, but for some reason he was almost loathe to bend down and pick them up, as if doing so would belittle himself even further.

He laughed harshly, the noise holding no amusement. Look what he had been reduced to! Silently arguing with fate itself in the corridor outside his own front door. If he was going to make a fool of himself he could damn well do it with a cup of tea to fume over.

So Remus bent down to pick up the offending keys and had just scooped them into his fingers when behind him one of the other doors on his floor was flung open. It crashed into the wall with such a bang that Remus jumped, bashing his head off his own door in the process. With a final silent curse for the universe, he stood up, wincing, and looked around.

It was number 18, just across and slightly to the left of him and Remus felt his cheeks warm. It was a stupid reaction, they had never even exchanged more than a cursory 'hello' and the occasional tight-lipped smile and nod when they passed each other in the hall - though still, he blushed. It was something in his eyes, or maybe it was his smile, or maybe he just exuded charm from every pore but Remus found himself blushing like a schoolgirl and utterly tongue tied in his presence. Everything was expertly styled from the casual elegance of his dark, shaggy hair to the ripped jeans slung low on his hips.

Sirius Black was the ultimate bad boy. Cool, calm and completely in control.

Or, at least he normally was. For when Sirius met his eyes this time they were as grey and fathomless as usual but rather than a wicked glint they were were glazed with panic and something close to fear. Remus felt himself go cold.

One hand was shoved into his longish hair, making it appear wild and untamed and Remus suddenly became aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist leaving his rather nicely sculpted chest bare. Something was absolutely wrong, but Remus found he wasn't feeling quite so cold anymore.

"Seventeen!" Sirius gasped out as he stumbled forward.

"What?" Remus replied, rather dumbly in his own opinion.

"Seventeen, you're number seventeen. That's where you live." Sirius told him impatiently, but he at least had the grace to look a little sheepish as he continued. "I, erhm, don't actually know your name."

"Oh, it's Remus. Remus Lupin." He had the most inane urge to stick out his hand as if they were being introduced in a completely normal place and not in the corridor of a slightly shabby apartment block. Whilst one participant was in nothing but a towel.

"Remus, excellent. Right, I- erhm, need your help."

Suddenly remembering himself, Remus straightened. "Of course, what's happened. Are you hurt? There isn't a fire is there?" He peered past Sirius, trying to see through the door to his apartment.

"No! It's just that I'm going out tonight for drinks and I was, fairly obviously, about to take a shower." Sirius gestured to his towel, though Remus tried very hard not to let his eyes follow. "The issue is, however, that there is, well, a bit of an issue."

"Funny that," Remus replied with suppressing an amused smile, "that having an issue would be an issue."

Sirius shot him a withering look and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Remus really didn't want to provoke him, but he couldn't seem to keep the humor from colouring his tone.

"There's a-" the rest of his sentence was lost in mumblings.

"No, I'm sorry. I still didn't catch that. What is your problem?"

"There's a SPIDER!" Sirius wailed finally, throwing his arms wide. "There's a spider in my bath and its blummin huge and I need someone to come and kill it for me. Will you help or not?"

For a moment, Remus was stunned into silence. Whether it was the sheer ridiculousness of his statement or the sudden change in volume was anyone's guess but he was stunned. After gaping like an unattractive fish, Remus started to nod it seemed to be the only thing he could do and gestured for Sirius to lead on.

After that, it was all rather anticlimactic. He followed Sirius through the dark flat, past Sirius' bedroom and into a black and white bathroom where the offensive creature cowered beside the taps. Honestly, Remus had expected something bigger, but he had his own fears and didn't want to judge. He used a wine glass from a side table and bit of paper to trap the poor thing and carried it to the open window in the living room where it scuttled out and down the wall. For good measure, Remus shut the window and turned back to Sirius handing him the glass.

"I'm going to have to bin that now," he said with a grimace, gingerly taking it from him. Remus laughed a loud at that but they soon fell into an awkward silence.

"Would you-"

"Well, I should-"

They spoke at the same time, but Remus gestured for Sirius to continue first.

"Would you like a drink?" Remus looked at him, raising his eyebrows pointedly and Sirius looked down before laughing. "Okay, maybe not now," he allowed with a pink tinge to his cheeks, "but I'd like to take you out to say thank you."

Remus opened his mouth to say he didn't have to do such a thing but just then Sirius smiled so wide and so charming that it almost felt like a physical blow.

"Yes?"

Remus nodded, mutely.

Sirius' smile turned wicked. "Shall I knock in an hour? 7:30pm?"

Remus nodded, mutely.

They stood, for a moment longer without moving. "Are you going to leave or shall I put the telly on for you whilst I'm in the shower?" Sirius drawled.

With a rather embarrassing squeak, Remus jerked into action and rushed from the flat, Sirius' laughter nipping at his heels.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
